fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE
This game is a two-dimensional Mario platformer. It was created to add many more features to the NSMB series after some of the previous installments were criticized for lack of originality. It is based on some of the older games, such as Super Mario World. It is scheduled for release in late 2099 for the platform The Future Nintendo. A follow-up to this game has already been announced, titled "Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE". It is planned for early 2101 and full details will be shown at E3 2100. A second sequel taking place after SMGU is also planned and will be an RPG. Not much is known about it, but it will be showcased at E3 2100 and planned for late 2101. Its title is "Mario RPG: The Quest for Princess Peach". It will be styled similarly to 3D Mario games and the playable characters will have unique weapons and attacks. Description "Go on a wild adventure with Mario and friends! Defeat Bowser and his kids in story mode, triumph in the minigames, battle online in duel mode, or create your own level in DIY mode!" Controls Menu Controls A: Select D-Pad or Control Stick: Choose B: Go back Game Controls A, B: Jump D-Pad or Control Stick: Move X, Y: Dash L, R: Crouch Jump + Crouch: Ground Pound Game Modes Story Mode This is the normal game availible from the start of the game where Mario plays through courses trying to defeat Bowser and his kids. Minigames Mario can access Peach's Castle and purchase up to 20 fun minigames that can be played through the main game, too. The player can submit their records into a worldwide leaderboard. Duel Mode The player can play a friend or go online. If they don't want to, they can battle the CPU. The player must use Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Gold Flowers, and Leaves to attack the other player until their health is depleted. Each health bar has 150 HP. Each attack deletes a number of the challenger's health. Not all of the power-ups in the game are confirmed yet, so only the confirmed ones show here. The player can choose a world to battle in, where they will be taken to the world map and battle there. Fire Flower: 5 HP, deletes 3 HP Ice Flower: 10 HP, deletes 6 HP Super Leaf: 15 HP, deletes 12 HP Gold Flower: 25 HP, deletes 40 HP DIY Mode Here, the player can use elements from the game to create any type of level and if the player wants, they can submit it into a worldwide library where others can play your level. Rush Mode The player selects one world where they must travel through the world and beat the castle boss with only one life. Mario is timed. The player can submit their record for any world and get into the worldwide leaderboards. This mode has no map, so Mario is just transported to the next level depending on which exit he uses. Secret exits leading to cannons are blocked off. Story Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Rosalina and Daisy all arrive at Peach's castle for a party to celebrate Peach's last rescue, in which all of them contributed to. As the party goes on, Mario remembers that he has forgotten something in the castle and leaves to get it. When he comes back, all of his friends have been dragged onto an airship by the Koopalings and all the Toads attending the party are fleeing. Mario reaches into his pocket where he keeps his emergency power-up supply and pulls out a Red Star from Super Mario Galaxy. He flies up to the airship where all of his friends are captive and battles Bowser Jr. Mario seems to have won after he knocks Bowser Jr. and the rest of the Koopalings off of the ship, but Kamek flies up and uses his magic to stop the Koopalings' fall. He then zaps Mario, making him fall off and into World 1. Mario progresses through the world, catching up to Lemmy Koopa at his castle. He has Luigi captive. Mario defeats him and rescues his brother, who is now playable. This - one Koopaling, one friend - thing continues until World 8. Bowser still has Peach captive in his castle, according to information Mario and friends found after defeating Ludwig Koopa in World 7. They progress to Bowser Jr.'s airship, where he duels Mario. Mario wins and goes to Bowser's Castle. Unfortunately, Bowser Jr. got there before Mario and he backs up his dad when they meet. Mario knocks them into the lava and opens Peach's cage. However, Bowser and his son emerge from the lava as Dry Bowser and Dry Bowser Jr. and now have the ability to grow enormous size and throw bones. Mario helps Peach to the exit while avoiding their attacks. By the door, he finds a big Bob-omb. Mario sets it off and escapes the castle. The bomb goes off inside the castle with Dry Bowser and Dry Jr. inside. Peach is now a playable character. The Koopalings get to Bowser's Castle too late. They decide against rescuing their dad and brother because Bowser would punish them greatly for not stopping Mario. After defeating Bowser with all Star Coins in the game, a special scene shows where Bowser's kids are looking for something called the Galaxy Cave. Levels The worlds of this game all take place in one location, like in Super Mario World. ''The island where the game takes place in is ''not ''Dinosaur Land. It is the greater area of the Mushroom Kingdom, evident because Peach's Castle and Toad Town are in the center. In a Nintendo conference in September 2098, the Nintendo president Lord Voldemort announced that the worlds will have real names, instead of things like World 1. World 1 is in a grassy field, World 2 is in a desert, World 3 is by a sea, World 4 is in a forest, World 5 is on a planet, World 6 is in a tundra, World 7 is in a factory, and World 8 is near a volcano. The map is all connected on on one sort of mountain, with the different worlds the cannons shoot to being on a different level of the mountain. By example, Mushroom Lake's cannon shoots to Wiggler Jungle. That means the previous worlds will be on the first level. Wiggler Jungle's cannon shoots to The Tundra, so that Wiggler Jungle and Mushroom Moon will be on the second level. The Tundra's cannon shoots to Bowser's Castle, meaning that Bowser's Castle will be at the very top. If you don't understand, the levels and wher e the cannon shoots to in a world will be listed below. Bowser's Castle's cannon is unlocked by beating Bowser himself and shoots to World 9. After using this portal, another one will be availible in World 1. The game will feature A and B levels from New Super Mario Bros. 2, but they will be minigame levels. The minigames will be purchasable in Peach's Castle once played. Switch palaces from Super Mario World will also be present, with Red in World 2, Green in World 3, Yellow in World 5, Blue in World 7, and Rainbow in World 8. *World 1 (Mushroom Lake) (World 4) (Level 1) *World 2 (Dry Dry Desert) (World 4) (Level 1) *World 3 (Seaside Resort) (World 5) (Level 1) *World 4 (Wiggler Jungle) (World 6 (Level 2) *World 5 ((Mushroom Moon) (World 7) (Level 2) *World 6 (The Tundra) (World 8) (Level 3) *World 7 (Nuclear Factory) (World 8) (Level 3) *World 8 (Bowser's Castle) (World 9) (Level 4) *World 9 (Star World) Toad Houses Toad Houses work like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Bros. 3. Usually, there are common items in red houses, 1-ups in green houses, and powerful items in yellow houses. Instead of only a star from the yellow ones, it will also give P-Wings, Golden Flowers, and Mega Mushrooms. Minigames As stated above, there will be minigames in the A and B levels (C in some worlds). These minigames will be buyable from the Star Coin Shop in Peach's Castle. These minigame levels have Star Coins, but only in the main game. If the player is playing the level from Peach's Castle, then there will be no Star Coins. World 1 *'A (Toad's Motorboat): '''Mario must ride a motorboat and perform tricks to get 2000 points. Peach's Castle After defeating Lemmy Koopa in Mushroom Lake Castle, Peach's Castle will become availible in the middle of the map, south of Dry Dry Desert. A lot of things can be bought from it with Star Coins, ranging from different clothes to minigames. Power-ups Normal Power-ups *Super Mushroom: Transforms Mario into Super Mario. *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Super Leaf *Gold Flower *Mini Mushroom: Mario becomes Mini Mario, being able to jump really high and go through small areas. Mini Mario can fly in the air, too, but only for a few seconds. *Mega Mushroom: It turns Mario into Mega Mario, allowing him to crush anything in his path. Once again, the bar reappears, giving Mario 1-ups for his destruction. It is more common and is a required power up to beat some levels. *Wiggler Suit - NEW: Mario can transform into a Wiggler, giving him the ability to walk over poison and use his extra length to get to high places. The only way to die in this suit is being crushed or falling off a cliff. Mario can cling to a wall in this suit. It is only present in World 4. *Boomerang Flower: It has the same function as in Super Mario 3D Land and is very rare, appearing in only one level. The Boomerangs can now break blocks and activate switches. It is present mainly in World 7. *Hammer Flower: Turns Mario into Hammer Mario. It works like the boomerangs, but the player has less range. The attacks are more powerful, though. It is present in mainly World 7. *Cloud Flower: It works like in Super Mario Galaxy 2, with the player getting three clouds to use. The player should shake the controller to make clouds. It appears in Worlds 1, 3, and 6. *Magic Wand - NEW: Mario can shoot magic balls that can kill enemies by touch, including bosses. Mario can use it to target and manipulate items to help him in some levels. It is mainly present in World 6 and World 8. Bosses *Lemmy Koopa (World 1) *Larry Koopa (World 2) *Wendy Koopa (World 3) *Iggy Koopa (World 4) *Morton Koopa (World 5) *Roy Koopa (World 6) *Ludwig Koopa (World 7) *Bowser Jr. (Airships and World 8) *Bowser (World 8) Enemies Returning Enemies *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Piranha Plants Characters (Stats out of 5) There are nine playable characters, listed below. Each have their own unique stats. Gallery Soundtrack By the beginning of 2100, Nintendo will release a soundtrack. The game features 46 songs for now. Nintendo did orchestrated remixes of popular songs from Mario history, combined a few, and used some elements to make some new songs. These come mainly from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. If you can't find the CD at stores, just go to YouTube and type the track names in parenthesis. Track Listing #Main Theme (Gusty Garden Galaxy + plus SMG2 title theme) #Peach's Party (Star Festival) #Invasion (Airship Attack Theme) #Red Star (Red Star) #Bowser Jr. (BJ boss fight in BJBB from SMG2) #Knocked Off (FInal Bowser Battle Intro) #World 1 (Gusty Garden Galaxy) #World 2 (Dusty Dune Galaxy) #World 3 (Starshine Beach Galaxy) #World 4 (Wild Glide Galaxy) #World 5 (Space Junk Galaxy) #World 6 (Freezeflame Galaxy) #World 7 (Hazy Maze Cave) #World 8 (Bowser's Galaxy Generator intro + Bowser's Star Reactor) #Overworld (Toy Time Galaxy) #Underground (Flipswitch Galaxy) #Athletic (Yoshi Star Galaxy) #Tower (Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla) #Castle (Bowser's Lava Lair) #Airship (Airship Attack Theme) #Lemmy Koopa (Dino Piranha) #Larry Koopa (Peewee Piranha) #Wendy Koopa (Beach Bowl Galaxy + Megahammer) #Iggy Koopa (Megahammer + Major Burrows) #Morton Koopa (Megaleg) #Roy Koopa (King Kaliente) #Ludwig Koopa (Peewee + Megaleg) #Desert Overworld (Slipsand Galaxy) #Beach Overworld (Beach Bowl Galaxy) #Underwater (Beach Bowl Underwater) #Moon Overworld (Battlerock Galaxy) #Space Station (Space Storm Galaxy) #Ghost House (Big Boo's Haunt) #Ice (Overworld Freezy Flake Galaxy) #Lava Overworld (Melty Monster Galaxy) #Forest Overworld (Bubble Breeze Galaxy) #Factory Overworld (Buoy Base Galaxy) #Bowser's Castle (Bowser's Galaxy Generator) #Bowser Battle, Stage 1 (Bowser Brawl SMG2) #Saving Peach (SMG Universe Rebirth) #Bowser Battle, Stage 2 (Final Bowser Battle, SMG + SMG2) #Saving Peach Again (Peach Returns SMG2) #The Koopalings and the Decision (Bowser Brawl SMG) #Credits (SMG Credits and SMG2 Credits) (That mix would be the best thing ever) #The Galaxy Cave (Bowser's Galaxy Reactor) #Theme of New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE (Trailer theme, Gusty Garden Galaxy + SM64 Credits) Development After reading some of the reviews for this game's predecessor, Lord Voldemort, the president of Nintendo for 41 years running, decided to create an original sequel that used more creative elements from earlier games. This included: a level designer, an interconnected world map, a new story line (that was still the same but was written differently), and an online duel mode. By early 2097, work on the game had begun and it was announced at E3 2097 that a NSMB game tentatively titled Super Mario had began to be worked on. A thirty second trailer was shown there. By E3 2098, more about the game was revealed and a three stage demo was playable there. This was where they revealed information about the new modes of the game. At E3 2099, the game was given a release date. By the end of the year, the game was released. Voldemort says that the game was fun, yet challenging to work on. He says it was inspired by "all past Mario games". At E3 2099, the sequel, Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE was announced. Sequels and Spin-Offs In 2099, Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE was announced, to be released in early 2101. In 2100, Mario RPG: The Quest for Princess Peach was announced, to be released in late 2102. In 2100, two spin-offs, Mario Sports Resort and Mario Kart ULTIMATE were also announced, to be based off of the trilogy of games. Mario Sports Resort has started development after NSMBU was complete in early 2099. It has a release date scheduled for mid 2101. The Future Nintendo will also be bundled with either a pack of NSMBU and MSR or a pack of SMGU and MKR. Also, at E3 2101, a third spin-off game to be mainly based on Mario RPG: The Quest for Princess Peach was announced. Not much is known about it yet, though. Its development will begin after MRPG is complete in approximately mid 2102. At E3 2102, Voldemort stated that after the third spin-off is done, a completely new series of games will be made, to be partially based on this one. He says they will be mainly 3D platformers, with one game being designed like Super Mario 3D Land and the others like Super Mario 64. The first game is tentatively titled Super Mario: MAX POWER. The second game in the Max Power series is titled Super Mario: MAX POWER 2. It is the 3D Land based game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:2D Platformers Category:Platformers Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Rated E Games Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Upcoming Games